narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seireitou
thx. Thx cuz I'm gonna right the story of Ahatake's life soonDarknesslover5000 08:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC)-- Blood blood Please make it more interesting then Ryuns fight when I kill you I want to savor your sweet blood. haha5 Tailed Gobi 15:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hahaha... Seireitou, Seireitou, I don't feel like sullying my hands with that loser but I'd like to see you mop the floor with him, so here: *Reverse his Black Hell jutsu with your Rejection of Fate *If that doesn't work, (Which there is no logical reason why it shouldn't) eliminate his Rinnegan with your Ragnarok. He's just bouncing back with total nonsense so just use logic and if he doesn't comply so what, you can just end the story with him dreaming he's still awake and fighting. Echo Uchiha 02:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, like I said, fight fire with fire, no offense. I'm in the process of attempting to humble this guy, so help me out with a double can of whoop-ass. --Cold hard steel 02:20, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Remember to make sure that your strategy is so efficient the only way he can attempt to dodge it is with a random Shadow Clone. (Remember, Huh? Huh?) Whew, good times. Echo Uchiha 02:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) That might be wise considering we got too caught up in justice to ascend into higher forms. Echo Uchiha 02:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) oh goodie. Lets welcome him to the godmod club with the initiation beating.. (cracks knuckles) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yay Oh whoop-di-doo, you took my advice. Having six bodies is his greatest strength, also making it his greatest weakness. Jake - Rinnegan = Uh oh Echo Uchiha 02:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) You know what! those Zanpakuto were once one Zanpakuto but after some illegal jutsu it became three, so ONE! Shukai '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:43, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah He is a bit dry. Plus if he isn't just randomly licking ninjas then I bet it has something to do with the wolf thing inside of him. But I don't really care enough to look into it any further. Echo Uchiha 02:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Many thanks Okay, thanks for the advice. I'm gonna add some gory detail to see how he likes it, you should try it too. --Cold hard steel 03:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hey A Fallen Friend: Mystic Seireitou vs Jake C. Tazuna it says Ryuns dead is that true ??? how are you going to do the ninja world war thing?? is it one big battle or what?? Sweet That sounds awesome! I'll give it a try. Btw do you want to fight anytime soon? I know we have had like 50 lol, but I want to see what Ryun and Seireitou are finally capable of. Ten Tailed Fox 18:55, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Jake Yes I do. I just wrote a story on Ryun's return to life, so I'll have him show up in you and Jake's fight and we will take care of him together. Ten Tailed Fox 19:05, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. Thanks. Ten Tailed Fox 19:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) He visited me last month and he'll be seeing me at least twice in the next couple of months. I don't know what the deal is. Mabey it is the move. He is a pastor's kid so he's had to move alot. Idk, I didn't mean to snap on him the way I did last night, I was just tired of the whole blood lust thing... Ten Tailed Fox 22:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Forgive me Hello you are incorrect on your theory. It was as ryun feared. tho he never did admit it to anyone. I was overcome by an old friend of mine named Kacy. when he comes to see me I get a sense of blood lust that isnt containable. Dont think i am messed up or any thing I just went through something but I am good now and it should stay that way but dont think i am going to lose our fight now :) 5 Tailed Gobi 22:49, 26 January 2009 (UTC) yes my bad Well for starters he really is not a person he is more of a demon who I grew up with. I tried to get rid of him a many of times and thanks to ryan I thought I did for good. He cant posses me but when he talks to me I get strong and very well powerful...at the price of blood. In the story I say i give it to the Gobi but....ya. You now probably think i am crazy but it is true. yes yes I told you we are similarand it is because we are connected. I have told Ryan the same thing. We have the same feelings for things but it looks like you handle your demon far better then I do. You see when the demon or whatever you would like to call it comes you are either alone or you are born with it because you have immense power, like me you had both sides am I right?5 Tailed Gobi 23:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC)